


Adventures in Springfield

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey Simpson accompanies her family in various adventures in their humble little town of Springfield. What adventures will await her in the not so normal town with the odd things happening that involve her family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP with a dear friend of mine, we only own our OC's and everyone else belongs to Matt Groening. We started this RP last August and I just wanna say right here and right now that there will be familiar guest stars if you're in the same fan community as we are, but I won't tell you what they are right now, you'll just have to read ahead. This is the episode "Stark Raving Dad". Anyway, please Read & Review!

The day was a normal, bright but cloudy day. The houses along Evergreen Terrace were quiet. However inside one there was a bit of arguing going on. "Bart, do the laundry." the blue haired lady, Marge, said to her spiky haired ten-year-old son.

A girl, who was taller than the boy, but skinnier than him, stood next to him. Her hair was in an updo with a plait running across the top of her head. "Uh-oh..." she says quietly.

The boy, Bart, moaned a bit and did as told. He collected Homer's white shirts and took them down to the basement and tossed them in. He did the best to his abilities and he shrugged and tossed in his red baseball cap. He then started the machine and came back upstairs. 

"You remember what's coming up in a few days, right, Stacey?" a spiky haired girl named Lisa holding a baby with similar hair asked.

"Yeah, of course, Lis... You'll be eight." Stacey says with a smile. She was the one who barely forgot anyone's birthday or any other special day.

Marge was cooking what they were having for dinner. The baby, who was called Maggie, sucked on her pacifier.

"You remembered, right, Mom?" Lisa asked Marge. 

Bart came upstairs as the washing machine was rocking back and forth.

"Sure, sure honey..." Marge says, a bit busy right then.

Stacey looked at Bart and then Lisa. She raised an eyebrow at Marge. Maggie sucked on her pacifier, looking at Lisa. Lisa sighed a little, hoping everyone would remember her birthday and she would have a good day. At least Stacey was there for her.

Homer came in, feeling hungry and sniffed the air inside his house as he came into the kitchen. "Dinner almost ready?"

"Yes, Homie... Will be done soon..." Marge tells her husband, smiling.

"Lisa, can you come up to our room a moment?" Stacey asks her younger sister, smiling.

Maggie sucked her pacifier.

Homer wooted, then looked at his very dirty shirt and shrugged. "Meh, that stain will come out..." 

"Sure." Lisa smiled, then handed Maggie to Bart and went upstairs with her elder sister.

"Aw, gross!" Bart winced.

"Bart's just put some washing in the laundry..." Marge told Homer.

Maggie glared at Bart, sucking her pacifier angrily. Bart glared back, growling.

"You better not have screwed it up, boy!" Homer threatened his only son.

Marge went to check on dinner again. Maggie literally spat her pacifier at Bart's head. Bart grunted in pain and rubbed his head. Maggie got out of Bart's arms, picked up her pacifier and brushed it on her onsie and then stuck it in her mouth. She then gave a squeaky 'hmf' and walked away as best she could.

"Kids these days..." Bart huffed, then climbed into a chair next to Homer. "Dinner, dinner, dinner!" the boy pounded his hands against the table with a fork and knife. 

Marge chuckled. She brought out plates of food and placed them on the table. "I'll just go and get Lisa and Stacey." she says.

Homer joined Bart in the chanting and they started eating like pigs.

Stacey took Lisa up to their shared room. She reached under her bed and pulled out something for Lisa. It was a medium flat box.

"What is it?" Lisa looked with content and excitement.

Stacey smiled happily. "It's something you can open before your birthday." she says. She handed it to the young girl.

Lisa smiled, sat on her bed and started to unwrap the gift happily. Stacey sat on her bed watching Lisa, the smile still on her face. It was a new dress, in Lisa's favorite color, and underneath the dress was a new piece of music for the saxophone.

"Oh, Stacey!" Lisa held the dress close to herself and looked in the mirror. "It's wonderful! I think I'll wear it on my birthday, and is this new music?" she then took out the paper sheet music and examined through it, hearing the tunes in her head.

Stacey smiled happily. "Yes, Lis... I thought you'd like it... I know you like Jazz mostly." she tells her sister.

"You know me well, sis." Lisa was glad to have at least one person in the house she could relate to.

Marge called Lisa and Stacey and then went and sat down herself, after placing Maggie in her high chair. Maggie started to eat fast too.

Stacey smiled and half-hugged Lisa. "We have to stick together," she informs the girl. "Now come on, let's get dinner." she says.

Lisa smiled and put her new dress and mouth piece away by her bed and went down with Stacey to some dinner. She started humming Happy Birthday to herself.

"LISA! Keep down that racket!" Homer snapped.

"I'm not playing my saxophone, Dad!" Lisa defended. 

"Oh, okay." Homer shrugged, then ate again.

Stacey, who sat next to Lisa now, looked at the girl. She gave a tiny smile. She then looked at their father before eating from her own plate. It was a goat's cheese salad and a little bit of honey too. Maggie and Marge were busy shoving the food into their mouths too.

"This certainly is interesting..." Lisa observed and sat down to eat.

Bart started poking Lisa out of boredom. Marge smiled slightly at her two elder daughters. She had made that salad specially for the both of them. Stacey didn't notice Bart poking Lisa yet, as she wasn't looking at that moment.

"Bart, quit it!" Lisa snapped at her older brother.

"I didn't do nothing!" Bart snapped back at her.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

Homer kept eating, trying to ignore his kids.

Stacey looked between her younger siblings and sighed. "Bart, stop annoying Lisa..." she says.

Marge told both children to stop it. Maggie clapped her hands a little.

"But, Mom! Lisa started it!" Bart protested.

Lisa grunted and kept eating, smiling at the food she was eating.

"I'm telling you both to stop it." Marge says simply. She just wanted a nice peaceful dinner.

Stacey looked calmly at Bart. "Lisa told you to quit what you had done, so she didn't start it..." she informs him. She however grinned. "If you don't annoy her for the rest of the night you'll get something nice." she tells him, trying to practically bribe him.

Lisa smirked at Bart.

The boy growled, then beamed at Stacey. "Something nice? Just for me? But my birthday's not even coming up!"

Marge looked at Stacey.

Stacey nodded. "I know, but you have to not annoy Lisa, at least not for tonight." she says. She knew Bart couldn't do it for more than one night at once and so was trying to help so at least that night would be peaceful.

"You got a deal, sister!" Bart shook her hand.

Homer kept eating and saw Maggie wanted to play peek-a-boo. "Huh? Oh, okay, where's Daddy? Where's Daddy?" he put his hands over his eyes, leaving his food unattended for Maggie to steal from his plate.

Stacey smiled and nodded. "Okay, eat up now." she says softly.

Marge looked relieved a little. Maggie took some of Homer's food and ate some before sharing with Santa's little Helper. Bart laughed and started eating quietly.

"He's not gonna make it." Lisa shook her head as she ate, doubting her brother as this score was settled between him and her sister.

The dog took some and licked some splotches on the floor.

"Here's Daddy!" Homer grinned, showing his eyes to the baby.

Stacey was willing to give Bart a try, after all he could do it if he wanted the treat she'd get him. Maggie stopped and giggled as Homer did it.

"Atta girl, Maggie." Homer laughed, then was about to eat more on his plate, but saw all his food was gone. "Hmm?" 

Bart kept eating and did it a bit more quietly than before. Stacey soon finished her salad and sat waiting for the other's to finish. Marge finished herself. And Maggie had finished before which was why she stole some of Homer's.

"Maaarge, all my food disappeared..." Homer whined.

"Like you need to gain a few thousand more pounds." Bart laughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE--" Homer started to strangle the boy, making him gag and flail his arms out.

Marge scowled at Homer. However Stacey beat her to what she was going to say.

"Dad! Stop it!" Stacey exclaims, she wasn't used to seeing violence like that.

"But he started it!" Homer protested like he was the child and Stacey was his mother.

Marge looked at Homer. She loved him dearly but hated him strangling Bart.

"I don't care, you can't strangle a ten-year-old like that." Stacey tells her father. She was kind of reacting like Homer's mother did when Abe used to punish Homer over silly things.

Homer groaned and kept eating his food. Bart cackled at his father getting in trouble.

"I hope you all remembered what's coming up in a few days..." Lisa gently reminded the relatives who weren't Stacey.

Stacey looked at Lisa, her face softening a little.

Marge looked at Lisa. "What, honey?" she asks.

Maggie clapped a little.

Lisa looked at her mother oddly. "You know.... The same day that happened that very date going on eight years ago, Mom?"

"Sweetie, we'd never forget a special day," Homer told her, smiling, petting her spiky hair. "Now, if you remind Daddy like the good little girl you are, you can have whatever you want." 

Bart paused from eating, then made a thinking face like he were trying to crack this case as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was another normal day. Stacey had got up early and was making some breakfast.

Marge was sorting out the washing. She looked worried slightly and pulled everything, but some shirts and Bart's hat. "Homie, you better come see this!" she calls.

Bart happily came by and took the hat and walked off with it like he hadn't done anything wrong.

Homer rushed downstairs, feeling like he had to get to work as soon as possible. "I need a shirt!" he put on his shirt and then saw that it had been pink instead of plain white. "What!?"

"Bart's hat was in there," Marge says. "But these are the only clean shirts you have." she says.

Stacey plated up some stuff for the breakfast. It was scrambled egg and pancakes for her and Lisa, and pancakes and bacon for the others. Maggie was in her high chair, having a drink of milk.

"D'oh!" Homer grunted. He was surely going to be the laughing stock at work today.

"I'm sure your workmates will be okay, if you explain what happened." Marge informs Homer.

Homer moaned, feeling that today wasn't going to be a very good day.

Lisa came downstairs and smiled as she still hummed Happy Birthday. "Good morning, Mom, Dad, my sisters... Bart." she glanced at the boy.

Bart glared at her, then tried to look innocent for Stacey. "Why, Lisa, your butt seems to be normal sized today and not like a hippo's!"

Stacey's eyebrow quirked at Bart's saying. She knew that was the best they could expect from Bart. She placed Bart's plate in front of him, after giving Lisa hers first. "Morning, Lisa..." she greets, smiling softly.

"Morning!" Lisa beamed.

"Hey Lis, you look happy this morning..." Bart smiled, his face twitching from showering her with compliments.

"Bart, you don't need to be smarmy..." Stacey gently tells the boy. She ruffled Lisa's hair gently.

Marge came up with Homer, him now in a pink shirt. "Thanks for making breakfast, Stacey." she tells her eldest daughter. "Are you going out today?" she then asks her.

Lisa laughed with Stacey and straightened her hair. Bart saw the shirt and laughed out loud.

Stacey looked at Homer and hid a smile. "Nice statement, Dad..." she says.

Marge sat at the table and smiled. Maggie was eating now.

"Thanks, sweetie." Homer smiled at her.

Bart and Lisa started eating. They weren't arguing or saying anything, but under the table, they were kicking each other's legs. Stacey smiled and started to eat her meatless breakfast. Maggie and Marge were just eating too. Lisa hummed Happy Birthday.

"If Lenny and Carl see me like this, they're gonna laugh at me for sure." Homer sighed, looking down at his pink clad shirt.

"Sucks to be you, Homer." Bart scoffed to his father.

Stacey patted Lisa's hand with a gentle smile. This morning she was in a loose flowy dress, which was tie-died in dark colours. Her hair was down and a headband was around her head.

"I'm sure they won't, Homie..." Marge says.

Maggie clapped happily.

Homer sighed and put his hand under his cheek. "Maybe you're right..."

Lisa smiled back at her. "Dad, if you want, maybe you could stop by the present store on your way back from work for a 'special day' coming up?"

Homer smiled at her gently. "Aw, Lisa... You make everything better..."

Bart snorted, but didn't say anything. Stacey decided to get a few more presents too for Lisa herself, just in case. Marge smiled. She then got up, having finished. Soon everyone was done with their food and ready to start their day.

Marge decided to take the kids to school today. "Stacey, you're free to do what you want today." Marge says, taking Maggie with her this time.

Stacey nodded. "Thanks, Mom." she says. She was happy as she could get a chance to get some more presents for Lisa.

Maggie waved. Lisa and Bart decided to quickly go to their rooms and collect their backpacks.

"I'll see you all later." Homer waved, then decided to drive himself to work.

Stacey waved at her dad. Marge got Maggie in the car and waited for Bart and Lisa.

"Stacey, you sure you don't wanna come with me to work?" Homer asked before he went out the door fully.

Stacey blinked, thinking about her Grandmother's opinion. Maybe she could help out Mona's cause and maybe convince Homer to buy Lisa a gift too. "Um, if I can come, Dad..." she says.

"Well, okay..." Homer shrugged. "I better get going." he sighed, thinking of what would happen if he were seen in a pink shirt than a white one like always.

Stacey went with him. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm sure it'll be okay." she tells him. She made sure her shoes were secure and got into his car. "Can I drive?" she asks, grinning.

Homer laughed, patting her head, then drove off anyway.

Stacey playfully pouted and crossed her arms, looking out of the window as they headed off to the Plant. "Party Pooper..." she mumbles playfully.

Bart slid down the banister with his baseball cap on and got in the seat next to Maggie while Lisa looked out the window. Marge headed off with the kids to school. Maggie looked at Bart with narrowed eyes. Bart glared back at Maggie and made goofy faces to scare her. Maggie, in another sulk and angry at Bart, spat her pacifier at his head again.

Bart grunted in pain. "Why you little--" he was about to strangle his baby sister like Homer would do to him.

"BART!" Lisa snapped.

Maggie started to cry.

"Bart, don't upset your sisters!" Marge scolds.

Bart grunted, folding his arms and looked out the window. Lisa giggled and shared a tiny high five with Maggie, giving the baby her pacifier back. Maggie swirled the pacifier like a gun in a western and stuck it back in her mouth. She smiled at Lisa though. Lisa giggled at her baby sister. Maggie then looked ahead.

"Okay, here we are." Marge says, smiling.

Bart and Lisa got out of the car.

Lisa went to the window. "Mom, don't forget, you got a few more days until--"

Marge nodded "I know, I know..." she says, smiling at the seven-year-old. "We'll talk more later..." she then adds, hearing the school bell.

Maggie waved slightly. Lisa sighed a bit and walked inside to get to Miss Hoover while Bart would go to Mrs. Krabappel.

Marge waved as they left. "Come on, Maggie, we'll go and visit the park." she says, driving off as the doors were shut.

Maggie simply sucked once on her pacifier.

Homer pulled in the driveway and got out and helped Stacey out. "Act natural..." he whispered to her, then walked into the building with the other men of the plant.

Stacey walked behind him. She had a mysterious smile on her face and she followed her dad. Homer looked around and some of the other guys were muttering about his shirt. He was even being watched by Smithers and Mr. Burns.

"Mr. Smithers, who is that man wearing the pink shirt?" the decrepit, but still alive old man called Mr. Burns asked his assistant. "And who's the young woman with him?" he then adds.

Stacey looked around and waved to the ones she knew. Lenny waved back to the girl, though was amused by Homer's shirt. Carl also waved back to the girl.

"I believe that's Homer Simpson with his elder daughter, Stacey Simpson, sir." Smithers replied in his dry, monotone voice as always.

Stacey stuck by her dad as they went to his work station. Lenny laughed with Carl.

Mr. Burns frowned. "Well, the man must be crazy to wear a shirt like that, and she must be crazy to both let him and wear an outfit like that." he says.

"Possibly, sir," Smithers shrugged. "Should I call someone?"

"Excellent." was Mr. Burns' reply, as he steepled his fingers.

"Come on, sweetie, you can watch Daddy work." Homer smiled, then sat at his chair to get down to business, doing his best to tune out the laughter.

"Okay, Dad..." Stacey says, sitting next to him on another spinning chair. She wondered what she could do to help with the cause Grandma Mona wanted.

Homer hummed to himself, then gathered his things such as paper, supplies, and a box of donuts. Stacey watched her dad and started to point to buttons, asking what they did.

"Stacey, don't touch that!" Homer panicked as she got to a big red button. "I'm not sure what it does... But, I'm sure it's bad..." he said, then rather calmly.

Stacey looked at him. "But it's a big red button..." she says, as if she longed to press it.

Homer hummed, then shrugged. "Oh, okay, if you really want to, honey."

"Thank you, Daddy..." she says. She happily pressed it.

Smithers took out the office phone and contacted the local psychiatric institute to check out the employees, namely Homer and possibly Stacey with him. Mr. Burns smirked. Smithers contacted the institute and had them specifically check-up for Stacey and Homer. Mr Burns listened in. 

Smithers said his goodbye, then hung up. "They're on their way, sir." he told his boss.

Mr Burns scowled at the screen, seeing Stacey push that button. "Excellent..." he says though.

"Whoo-hoo!" Homer cheered. "Hooray for child-like curiosity!"

Stacey giggled, she blinked as a light started to flash. Mr. Burns looked worried. The institute people drove quickly.

"Wow!" Homer was amazed by the bright light.

"Smithers... What button did that girl press?" Burns asked.

Smithers went to check and grew a little scared.

"Evacuation..." Mr Burns says, pressing the alarm button.

Stacey looked at her dad. They were mega quick and pulled into the car park of the Plant. There was rumbling from inside the plant and one of the tubes exploded.

"Whuh-oh..." Homer mumbled.

"What alarm is that?" Stacey asks softly.

Four men came out, looking for Homer and Stacey.

"I dunno, I honestly wasn't paying attention during orientation!" Homer said, nearly panicking.

"Everyone evacuate the building!" Smithers reminded everyone on the intercom, because knowing these employees, they wouldn't smart enough to pay attention to the alarm.

Stacey looked at the intercom. "We should go, Dad." she says.

Mr. Burns was helped by Smithers. Smithers picked up Mr. Burns like a fragile woman and walked off to get him to safety from the other people in the plant and Mr. Burns didn't complain.

"Where are Homer and Stacey Simpson?" The lead man asks.

"That way!" Smithers pointed to the door to Homer's post.

Stacey stood up and made her way out. "Come on, Dad!" she says.

The men followed the direction. Homer rushed with Stacey to get out, but they were stopped by the mental health men.

"That stupid girl!" Mr Burns exclaims.

"Uh, hi?" Stacey tries.

The stronger two men grabbed Homer's arms and started to drag him off first. "This way." the lead one says.

"Look, we don't want any trouble!" Homer cried.

The two men ignored him.

Mr Burns looked at Smithers. "I want them to be taken away." he says.

The second men half-lifted Stacey up by her arms.

"You shouldn't carry a woman like this..." Stacey says.

"This is an outrage!" Homer called out, babbling which now made him sound crazy like Burns and Smithers claimed him to be.

Mr Burns watched them getting taken away. "Put them both in the same place!" he orders.

"Yes, sir." the lead guy says.

Stacey was placed into a straight jacket at the same time Homer was. They were both put in the back of the van then. "We're not crazy!" she yells.

"You can't do this to me!" Homer cried. "I'm a Democrat!"

"Sure you are, buddy..." the lead man says and got into the front after shutting the doors of the back.

Stacey looked at her dad. "They won't listen..." she sighed.

"It wasn't me! It was the boy! THE BOOY! BAAAAART!" Homer screamed out.

Stacey winced from the shout. The men ignored him and they all drove off to the Asylum.

Bart blinked from his desk and felt a disturbance that distracted him from class.

"Bart Simpson, pay attention!" Mrs. Krabappel snaps.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Bart snapped to attention and kept his eyes forward.

Mrs. Krabappel nodded. She then continued to teach. 

Bart hummed, resting his hand under his cheek, staring out the window. "Today is so boring..." he muttered to himself, tapping his fingers against his desk while good students like Milhouse took notes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Stacey... Somehow I feel this is all my fault..." Homer frowned. If this were a normal situation, the others would probably jump in and blame him, but he had Stacey who wasn't negative around him as much as the others were.

"It's not just your fault, Dad, I pressed that button." Stacey tells him.

The men drove quickly.

"Don't worry, once we tell your Mom what happened, we'll be out of here by dinner." Homer tried to assure her.

"I know, Dad." Stacey says with a gentle smile. She hoped it was true.

The men soon stopped the van and pulled both out. They took them to get their new clothes. Homer sighed and took his clothes, handing Stacey the clothes that could fit her. They both saw several patients in distress with their own actual problems. Some of them even seemed to be in cages. Stacey got dressed away from others. She then came back, in the calming blue outfit. She bit her lip and looked scared of the ones who looked agressive. The men gave Homer a chance to call anyone.

Marge was home with Maggie and thought she'd call Stacey's friend to join them for dinner. Homer grabbed the phone and memorized their home phone number and hoped Marge wouldn't be angry once she would answer the phone and find out what had happened to her eldest daughter and husband. 

Marge answered the phone. "Hello?" she asks.

"Marge, don't freak out or anything, but... Stacey and I might not be home for dinner... We're in the mental hospital." Homer said as gently as he could.

Santa's Little Helper got on his hind legs next to Maggie and licked her face.

"What! Homie, what happened?!" Marge asks.

Maggie stroked the dog.

"It's not my fault!" Homer cried. "It's the boy, Marge, he made me look stupid in that pink shirt!"

"Oh, Homie... I'll try to get you both out..." Marge says.

Maggie clapped her hands.

"I'm sorry, Marge..." Homer sounded disappointed, he felt he may have ruined the family's reputation...Again....

Santa's Little Helper barked happily at the baby, then started to chase Snowball II. Maggie watched.

A man from the institute hung up the phone for Homer and pushed him to take a test just to see how crazy he was by showing ink blots. 

Homer passed through most of them with no problem, but got provoked at the last one. "THE BOY!" he tried to strangle it thinking it looked like Bart, but the other men restrained him. Since they didn't know Bart, they thought this 'boy' was a mere hallucination and needed to be locked up immediately.

The man nodded and then went like he was going away before he turned back as if to grab her. They put Homer in a room, where a rather large man was sitting on the bed.

Stacey was made to stay in the 'rec room'. There was an Asian girl with curly and straight fringe at the top purple hair who looked like the twins in Bart's class and she had a lavender flower in her hair. She was wearing an outfit similar to Homer and Stacey. Stacey looked nervously around, most were males around. She saw the girl and looked through squinted eyes.

The girl looked back at her with a small frown. "I have two sisters, we're triplets together, but I was separated from them..." she hung her head, then looked back at Stacey with a creepy grin. "I'm looking for them for revenge, you see two girls who kinda look like me, but clones from each other!?" 

"Um, my brother's classmates?" Stacey says softly.

"Excellent..." the girl grinned, pressing her fingers together. "I'll show you whose the weaker triplet, Terri!"

Stacey looked a little freaked out. She then yelped.

A man came up to her and held out his hand. "Got a quarter, lady?" he asks.

Stacey looked worriedly at the man. "Sorry, no..." she says.

The man nodded and then went like he was going away before he turned back as if to grab her.

Stacey struggled in the man's hold. "Put me down!" she yelps.

"Grr, come on, someone help get this stiff to let me go!" Stacey growls out, sounding very much like the hippies her grandmother hung out with.

The other person grunted and rolled his eyes. Stacey flailed and then gave up. She gave an annoyed sob. The man huffed and walked to the next person.

"Let me be with my daughter!" Homer protested.

"We'll deal with her later," one of the men told him. "We're putting you in a room with a big white guy who thinks he's a little black guy." he chuckled with his colleague. 

Homer was in and he looked very miserable as he sat on the bed next to his new roommate.

The man looked at Homer. "Who are you?" he asks, his voice soft.

"I'm Homer Simpson of the Simpsons..." the pudgy man took out his hand to get a closer look at his roommate who seemed very friendly.

"Michael... Michael Jackson..." the man replies and shook Homer's hand. "Why are you in?" he asks.

Homer let go of his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Who's Michael Jackson?" 

"You know... Moonwalker?" the man says and then did the moonwalk and the spin and 'Ow!'.

"How'd you do that?" Homer was curious about the mysterious moonwalk.

"Like this..." the man, supposedly Michael, says and showed Homer again. Slower this time.

Homer followed, only going forward instead of backward like he was supposed to. 

"Almost," Michael says softly. "Try again." he then encourages.

Homer let out an annoyed grunt, then tried again. 

"That's better!" Michael suggests.

Homer chuckled and high-fived with Michael. "So, what makes you crazy?"

Michael looked at Homer. "They don't believe I'm Michael Jackson... So they stuck me in here..." he says, sitting on his bed. "And why is your daughter in as well?" he asks.

"I don't know, they just called us both crazy because I wore a pink shirt to work." Homer shrugged. "Beats spending dinner with my wife's sisters, I'll tell ya that."

"Are they that bad?" Michael asks.

"Ooh, brother, you have no idea." Homer shuddered about Patty and Selma. If they heard about this, they would proabbly laugh their heads off and put Marge down about being married to a psycho.

Michael patted Homer's shoulder.

Homer sighed and looked out the window. "I wonder what's going on without me?"

Michael looked at him and shrugged.

"Got a quarter?" the man asks, going to a guard.

"No." the guard says and then took Stacey off the man and sent her off to have her psyche test.

Stacey followed the men who came to collect her. The man had out ink blot tests for her as well, hoping that she wouldn't flip out like her father did.

Stacey answered calmly. She seemed almost too calm. She didn't flip out but on the one where it looked like Bart she giggled. "My brother..." she answers for that one.

"This must be worse than we thought," one man whispered to the others. "At least she isn't as insane as her father."

"She's too calm though... Psychopathic tendency?" he suggests.

Stacey looked at the mirror, as if she could see into the room with them.

"Probably, put her with the other ones." the man shrugged and pointed to a closed door.

"Yes, sir..." the one who did the suggesting said.

Stacey started to play with her hair.

"Come along now, little one..." the man said in a gentle tone, treating Stacey a lot younger than she was.

"I'm 20-years-old..." Stacey deadpans. She, however, followed the man.

The men led Stacey to a room with children, nearly her age. Even Kearney from Bart's school seemed to be there.

"Oh, come on..." Stacey growls. She however waved at Kearney, he was older than her and had a child.

Kearney glanced at Stacey. "Your brother owes me five bucks!"

"Well, I can't give it you..." Stacey tells him.

Kearney grunted in response. Stacey sighed and went to sit down where there was a space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an Easter egg to a later episode called The Blue and the Gray All I can say now is good luck finding it, if you found it, you shall be rewarded. The rest of you, Read & Review!


End file.
